


Skate into my heart

by Takemyheartyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemyheartyoo/pseuds/Takemyheartyoo
Summary: Dami would rather be at home than watching a roller derby match but maybe a small brunette will change her mind.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Skate into my heart

As soon as Dami walks into the gymnasium she hears the loud echoing of people talking, soft thuds of girls roller skating and the light smell of sweat. She would rather be at home reading or watching tv but her friend Yoohyeon dragged her out. Yoohyeon's girlfriend, Jiu, was on a roller derby team and they were having a match tonight. Yoohyeon promised Dami it would be a great show and she wouldn't regret it. When that didn't convince her, Yoohyeon had to promise to binge watch one piece with her.

"Yoohyeon over here!"

Dami turned her head to see a girl with blonde hair and an elegant smile waving at them.

"Handong! Thanks for saving us some seats. This is my friend Dami. Dami this is Handong her girlfriend is also on the team." Yoohyeon said once they sat next to Handong.

"Hi Dami! It's nice to finally meet you. Yoohyeon talks about you a lot!" Handong sweetly smiled at Dami.

"Hey." Dami shyly replied back. She could only imagine what Yoohyeon had said about her.

Handong must of sense her nervousness so she continued. "Only good things I promise. She said you're really smart and the best listener. I'm glad she was able to convince you to come out, it's going to be a great match today."

Dami glanced at Yoohyeon who was proudly nodding, she always loved to brag about her friends. Dami then looked back at Handong and answered. "Yoohyeon said it was going to be good. Are they going against a hard team?"

Handong lit up at the chance to explain the sacred world of roller derby. "Oh yes! We're going against our archenemy the Everfoes. They beat us last time so we're really hoping to win this match."

Dami was amused Handong was so into the sport. She found it sweet Handong was so supportive of her girlfriend's activities.

The sharp static of a mic turning on, signaled the emcee was going to start introducing the teams. A cherry girl with an oversized sport coat came to the middle of the track. "HEEEELLLO!!!! LADIES AND GERMS!!! are you ready to watch some roller derby!!!"

On que the crowd went wild. Dami only rolled her eyes as Yoohyeon was yelling in her ear.

"That's what I like to hear! My name's Chuu and we're going to see some amazing ladies tonight! Alright first we have the EEeeeeverFooooes!!!"

The crowd cheered as the team raced around the track introducing the members.

"Now let's give it up for the DreeeeamCRuuuushers!!!!!!" Dami clapped along while Yoohyeon and Handong stood up and cheered.

"First we have Rabid Bunny! She's cute but watch out for her furry." The emcee said with a wink. A girl with bright purple hair raced around the track.

Yoohyeon was bouncing up and down as she pulled out a sign that said. 'I heart bunny' and was yelling like a mad women. Where did she even pull that sign from?

"Next we have wolf wrecker! Watch out for her on the full moon!" The emcee joked as a girl with sharp features and blonde hair rolled out. As she skated by she sent a wink towards the crowd, causing even Handong to blush. Dami thought she heard a girl yell "she winked at me" before said girl passed out.

"Coming up next we have life's a peach! Don't let her cuteness fool you she can be a real peach sometimes!" The emcee laughed as a girl with pink hair glided out while smiling and sending hearts to the crowd. The crowd melted and cooed at the girl. Dami had to agree she was a cute kid.

"Lastly but certainly not least we have queen elizabeatdown! She's a fireball and just like the liquor she's small and packs the heat" The emcee said as a girl with long brown hair raced out. Just like the other girls she was wearing short spandex that showed off her muscular thighs and a black lacey long sleeve that gave off the aesthetic of goth and edgy. She whipped around and gave a confident smirk to the crowd. Dami kept looking at her as she rolled by. To Dami's right Handong had a mischievous glint in her eye as she watched the green hair girl transfixed on the small brunette. While Yoohyeon was obliviously cheering for the team.

"Alright let's get this game started!”

Both team lined up, with Queen Elizabeatdown and a small blonde girl from the Everfoes behind the group of girls.

"So each team has four blockers and one jammer. The jammers start behind the blockers and have to get around them, for every blocker a jammer pass they get a point. The blockers try to help their jammer pass through while trying to stop the opposite team's jammer from passing." Yoohyeon explained to Dami.

Dami hummed as Yoohyeon continued. "There's two 30 minutes halves. Each half has periods called jams that can last up to 2 minutes and between every jam there is a 30 second break. The jammers must pass all the blockers first and circle back to them before they can start earning points. The jammer who makes it out of the pack first is called the lead jammer and she can end the jam when she wants. It's a bit easier to explain while it's happening." Yoohyeon finished.

Dami hummed as the buzzer signaling the jam went off. All the girls rocketed out. Queen Elizabeatdown and the other girl started making their way through the pack. Both girls were close to making it out of the pack but at the last second Jiu blocked the blonde. Ensuring Queen Elizabeatdown made it out first.

"That's my baby!" Yoohyeon yelled at the purple hair girl.

Handong laughed at Yoohyeon's loud antics. She leaned over to Dami to continue explaining the scene. "Okay so our jammer is Sua and she was the first to make it out. She now has to reach up with the girls again and start passing the opposing team blockers to earn points."

Handong didn't miss the way Dami perked up at hearing the petite brunette's real name. Smirking she continued "Sua's a great jammer, she's small but explosive. Not to mention she's super hot no wonder she has a big following."

Dami swallowed and quietly said, "ya she looks like she's a good competitor." She agreed Sua was hot but she was a little too shy to agree with Handong out loud.

Handong's smirk only grew as she saw Dami nervously swallow.

To change the subject Dami spoke up. "So which ones you're girlfriend." Unconsciously Dami hoped it wasn't Sua.

"Oh! Siyeon, she's the handsome blonde." Handong smiled while pointing out her girlfriend.

Dami looked over to see Handong pointing at the blonde who winked earlier.

"She seems to be popular with their fans." Dami mentioned. When Dami said fans she really meant girls.

Handong laughed good heartily. "If by fans you mean the ladies then yes very. Dream crusher nickname is gay catcher because majority of their fans are lesbians."

"Just like the team." Yoohyeon chimed in as Handong laughed and agreed.

All three girls turned their attention back to the track. Sua, as Dami now knew, was entering the pack and passing up blockers. Her strong legs were pushing her through the blockers who were trying to use their body to stop her. Life's a peach and Siyeon came to help Sua through by shoving the other team’s blocker out of Sua's way. Sua was able to pass all the blockers and patted her hips signaling she wanted to stop the jam.

The rest of the half went by quick and it didn't go unnoticed by Handong that Dami couldn't keep her eye off the small jammer. She even elbowed Yoohyeon and gestured towards the green hair girl who was focused on the brunette. Yoohyeon looked back at Handong confused.

Handong roller her eyes and leaned in to whisper to Yoohyeon. "I think you're friend has a crush."

"A crush? When did she go to the concession stand? I want one too!" Yoohyeon pouted.

"Not the soda pabo! I meant she has heart eyes for Sua." Handong harshly whispered.

"Oh. OH! You think?" Yoohyeon finally got what Handong meant.

"Definitely." Handong replied with a glint in her eyes.

Yoohyeon gave the same look back. Not knowing what Handong meant but she always loved going along with the blonde schemes.

When half time came Handong called Siyeon over. Of course Jiu came and it looked like Sua and life's a peach were tagging along. Siyeon came up to Handong and gave her a kiss. Jiu did the same with Yoohyeon while life's and peach and Sua were standing behind them. The two girls saw Dami first since they weren't busy being all gushy with their significant others.

Life's a peach was the first to greet Dami. "Hi! I'm Gahyeon! You must be Yoohyeon's friend."

"Ya I'm Dami. You guys are really good." Dami nervously greeted back.

"Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far." Gahyeon smiled, easily happy by the compliment from Dami.

The two couples finally looked over to see Dami and Gahyeon talking. Handong noted the way Sua was a little further back shyly looking at Dami. At the normally loud Sua being quiet, Handong knew her intuition was right.

Before Handong could say something, Jiu spoke up. "Hey Dami, glad you came out! This is Siyeon and I see you already met Gahyeon, did you met...." Jiu trailed off as she started looking around. "Where's Sua?" She asked visibly concern.

"I'm right here!" Sua yelled as Jiu turned around to see Sua behind her.

"Oh! There you are. Have you met Dami yet?" Jiu laughed as she addressed Sua.

"Not yet." Sua shyly looked at Dami and then the ground and then back at Dami. "Hey I'm Sua." She sent a small smile to Dami.

"Hey, I'm Dami. Yoohyeon was right when she said you guys are really good." Dami shyly replied.

Sua let out a small laugh as she looked at Yoohyeon who was proudly nodding again.

Sua open her mouth to say something when the dream crusher's captain called out for them. "Girls! Get back here we have to strategize!"

"Coming Sera!" Jiu yelled. "Gotta go she's right, we're so close to beating them this time."

The skater girls took off while the three girls wished them luck. As soon as they left Handong and Yoohyeon turned towards Dami.

"So what do you think so far." Handong asked.

"It's really fun to watch, I'm glad I came." Dami answered.

"Uh huh, and what do you think about Sua." Yoohyeon asked, terrible at being subtle.

"Uh, she's a good player." Dami answered back with a blush.

"That's it? No she's hot or sexy?" Yoohyeon questioned.

"What! Why would I say that?" Dami asked now fully red.

Handong cut in taking mercy on Dami. "I think Yoohyeon is just asking what you think about Sua. We heard from reliable sources that she's single."

"Oh, well that's- uh that's good to know." Dami stuttered out.

Thankfully for Dami the buzzer for the second half went off.

Dami had to give both teams props as they were playing with the same intensity they had when they started. Especially Sua who seemed to be even more motivated. After one jam where Sua amazingly dodged multiple blockers she looked over and made eye contact with Dami and quickly looked away. Dami blushed herself and figured Sua probably was just looking towards them because of Yoohyeon and Handong. If her blood wasn't pumping so loud in her ears she might of heard Handong saying "show off," under her breath.

The second half went by quickly and the score was tied. The girls got in position for the last jam. The crowd was going crazy and even Dami was cheering now.

The buzzer went off and all the girls rushed out. Both team's blockers were trying hard to stop the jammers from getting out. Gahyeon skated towards Sua and shielded her from the blockers. Sua was then able to sling shot past Gahyeon and make it out first. She quickly skated around the track and meet up with the pack again. The blockers were trying everything to keep Sua from passing. The blockers were even keeping Sua's team from getting to her and helping. That gave enough time for the everfoes jammer to catch up. Now both jammers were struggling to pass the opposing blockers. Jiu and Gahyeon were busy keeping the everfoes jammer from passing and Siyeon was trying to get to Sua. Sua was able to nudge a blocker enough for Siyeon to enter the little cluster. She quickly hip checked a blocker beside Sua. Everything that happened next seemed to turn into slow motion for Sua. The blocker who Siyeon hit bumped into the blocker in front of Sua, causing her to fall. Siyeon eyes went wide and the crowded gasped waiting for Sua to collide with the fallen blocker. It felt like slow motion for Sua but in reality everything was happening so fast, no one thought Sua would have enough time to react. To everyone's surprised Sua grunted as she jumped over the blocker on the floor. With a few more strides she was passed all the opposite team blockers and she quickly patted her hips ending the jam. The crowd jumped to their feet as the dream crusher dog pilledd on Sua, who was too happy to even care she was getting squished.

After the mini celebrate the girls took off their skates and went to Yoohyeon, Handong, and Dami. As soon the girls came Yoohyeon tackled Jiu in a hug who happily laughed and hugged her back. Handong gave Siyeon a quick peck and congratulated the other girls. Soon the girls found themselves in a group hug while Dami watched with a little smile. She stood back because she didn't want to intrude, luckily Yoohyeon was in the middle or she would of saw Dami and definitely dragged her in.

"They're a little crazy right?" Dami heard from beside her. She looked over to find Sua.

Seeing the small brunette up close made Dami heart race. Her hair was tousled and little strands were sticking to her face and neck. Her cheeks were a little red giving her a natural blush and her chest was heaving slightly still out of breath. To top it off she had taken off her elbow and knee pads giving Dami a full view of her strong milky legs.

Dami suddenly felt self-conscious in her flannel, crop top, and skinny jeans. She looked down and nervously adjusted her baseball cap.

"You know when Yoohyeon said she had a friend she wanted to bring along she didn't say she was so cute." Sua said slightly quieter than a regular talking voice. Like she was nervous to say it.

Dami looked up in surprise, she saw Sua with a smirk and what looked like a little shyness. The surprised face must of gave Sua confidence because her smirk grew a little.

"Do you mind if I call you handsome." Sua asked.

"No, I actually prefer it." Dami shyly replied. She surprised herself with being so honest. It was true she did prefer being called handsome over pretty. However she only told Yoohyeon and never corrected anyone else. Yoohyeon would however make it a point to call her a prince or handsome whenever she could.

Sua's smirk grew into a smile. "That's good because it fits you so well."

Dami blushed and looked away. Sua opened her mouth to say something when Yoohyeon jumped on her.

"Congratulations!!! You were awesome!" Yoohyeon yelled.

"Thanks puppy." Sua laughed.

Jiu and the rest of the girls appeared next to them. "We're going to get dinner and celebrate." Jiu said.

"Great, I'm starving!" Sua chirped.

"Me too, let's hurry!" Gahyeon yelled as she dramatically pouted.

Handong who was watching the little exchange between Dami and Sua with a knowing smile spoke up. "Okay let's go everyone."

Handong grabbed Yoohyeon who was still clinging to Sua. Yoohyeon didn't think anything of it as she started to reach out for Dami but Handong tugged her lightly. She looked at Handong confused, who in return wiggled her eyebrows towards the two smaller friends in the back. Yoohyeon face lit up as she got the message and looked back at Dami to wink at her.

Dami blushed and dared a peek at Sua who saw the obvious exchange. To Dami's surprise Sua was also blushing.

Seeing Sua blush gave Dami some confidence. "Like you said they're a little crazy."

That seemed to ease Sua as she let out a big laugh. It sounded kind of like a seagull and Dami was pretty sure if it was anyone else she would of been shocked. But somehow she found her heart fluttering at the noise.

Dami made a mental note to think Yoohyeon for dragging her out tonight. She had a feeling this wouldn't be her last roller derby match.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine their uniforms as Sua's outfit in red sun. Uuuugh I love that outfit so much! Not fully happy with this story but roller derby is my guilty pleasure and I couldn't get it out of my head. If anyone wants to write a DamixSua roller derby fic go for it! I want more!


End file.
